Crepsley's Reqrium
by Existior
Summary: How it started


Larten Crepsley wakes up with the morning rays of sun shining through his window onto his face. "Morning again" he thought to himself. He got out of bed, got dressed and opened his window. For 3 months now Larten had been meeting with a vampire known as Seba Nile, Larten was interested in vampires. He was facinated by their long life span, he thought it was wonderful the way they could learn so much of world in one lifetime, all the knowledge Larten would never know. Larten Crepsley didn't want to become a vampire, he could never bare to part with his home town. He had made too many friends their to leave. But for the time being Mr.Crepsley still liked meeting with this vampire, Seba Nile. "Pass day, damn you. I tire of waiting for night" Mr.Crepsley thought to himself. For it was tonight Mr.Crepsley was to meet with Seba Nile, as Seba was leaving for another town before dawn. Mr.Crepsley decided to go outside to pass the time and walked to the park and waited on a park bench, observing life pass as he waited for night to come.....  
  
********************************************  
  
Red. Sea. BLOOD. A sea of blood, can't see anything thing else. Blood covers me in waves. Feels thick like paint. Blood rushes up my nose, can't breath. Going to die, strugle to get above waves of blood for air - can't. Bloods in my mouth now. Feels wrong, yet... its tastes nice.   
  
  
  
Larten Crepsleys wakes up with a jolt. He looks around, dazed and confused. He's in a park? "Must have fallen asleep" he thinks to himself. He gets up out of a park bench and looks around. Its getting dark, the trees and bushes are nothing but silutets. Fearing that Seba Nile might be getting ready to leave, Larten rushes off to the old part of town to met him.  
  
  
  
Larten Crepsley arives at an old abanded Library. He carefully ducks under the planks of wood, recently nailed in front of the front door, and enters. "Seba, are you still here? Its Larten" he calls out. Wondeing if Seba has already left, Larten starts exploring the Library. He hears hurried footsteps and an odd scraping noise, like 2 pieces of metal scraping against each other. Larten hurries to the source of the noise. He finds its coming from the storage room at the back of the building and enters. What he found inside startled and confused him. Two figures were fighting each other with swords? Larten blinked then reconised one of the figures, it was Seba. The other was moving too fast to inspect, all Larten Crepsley could tell is that the other figure was nothing more than a purple blur. Larten was too stunted to say anything, only watch. Seba and the other purple figure were locked in an intense battle. They were both moving two fast for Larten to see clearly but it was clear from the way their swords flashed and the blood drops on the floor that they were in a fight to the death.   
  
  
  
Finally Larten's state of shock passed and he got his voice back. "SEBA!!" he roared. Seba turned around and spotted Larten, a deadly mistake. Seba's opponent made quick use of Seba's distraction and made a round-the-house kick hitting Seba against the wall beside Larten. Then with the same motion the purple figure produced a knife and threw it at his target - Seba. Larten didn't hesitate for a second. He dived in front of Seba - the man who had been a kind friend and who had shared his years of knowledge and expierence with him. The knife went clear through his coat and pierced his chest. Larten Crepsley feel with thud on the ground, hands clenched to the knife buired in his chest. He choughed, blood splurted out. Seba got to his feet and rushed to Larten, leaving his sword on the ground behind him. "Larten" he moaned. The purple figure made his way over to the pair. Now that he wasn't moving at lightning speed Larten could see his purple skin and red eyes, nails and hair. The pain was intence for Larten, blood was dripping out his mouth at this point. "Dont worry Larten" Seba said softly, "It will be alright, I can heal the wound, it will heal, you'll be alright". But it was evident from the way he spoke that he wished it more that he ment it. The purple skinned man said nothing while this was happening but he spoke now, "I came to challenge you Seba Nile, not to hurt those who care for you. We shall met another night, I'll leave you to grief for you friend tonight. Farewell brave vampire". At that he left the building into the dark cold night.   
  
  
  
"Brace yourself Larten, I'm going to remove the knife" Seba said calmly. He started to slowly pull the knife out. Larten's screams filled the Library but Seba did not stop. When he had pulled it out fully blood emerged from the wound. Seba quickly dribbled his spit over the wound sealing it. Larten watched through painful eyes. When the wound was closed he expected the pain to stop but it didn't. "It...still hurts" he weased. Seba observed Larten quietly for a moment then spoke, "It is internal bleeding, my spit cannot heal that". "Then take... me to a... hospital" Larten replied. "I would if I could but I cannot", Seba said sadly, "The closest hospital is at the other end of town, there are too many twists and turns in the roads for my to flit you there, and it would take too long to run there, or to jump from rooftop to rooftop". Seba's graze dropped sadly. "So I will die" Larten said bluntly. Seba began to nod, then stopped. "Larten" he said quickly, "There is a way for you to survive, the only way I can think of to heal you wounds is to make them heal themselfs. Larten I can save you by making you into a Full Vampire". Larten said nothing for a while. He was still thinking when he coughed again, more torents of blood coming with it. He felt life slipping out of him. That did it for Larten. "Very well Seba, if it means i'll live", Larten trailed off into silence. Seba wasted no time, he dug his fingernails into his finger tips. Then he lifted up Lartens hands - since Larten was too weak to do it himself - and dugs his finger nails into Larten's finger tips. Maybe it was because of the pain Larten was already feeling but he couldn't feel any pain in his finger tips. Seba joined their bloody finger tips and began changing Larten into a full vampire. When Seba had pumped enough blood into Larten he broke the connection and rubbed spit into both of their finger tips. Larten had passes out during the connection but awoke now. He felt drowzy and tired. "We will just have to wait and see if it works now" said Seba.   
  
  
  
And so it did. After a few hours of sleep Larten got up. He felt around his chest. There was no pain, only a small scar where the knife had entered. And so began Larten Crepsleys day as a Vampire....  
  
***********************************************  
  
Empty shelves...Books, tattered and torn, strewn around the floor....a place once normal, now changed and condemned to darkness. An fitting place to become a vampire... Larten Crepsley and Seba Nile sit in an old abandoned library discussing the night. "So how are you feeling my friend?" inquired Seba. "It is getting better" Larten replied simply. He staered off into space. "I'm a vampire now, arn't I? I can never go back to my kin......". Seba shifted uncomfortably, "Please do not hold my gift of vampirism against me Larten, but I simply could not ive with myself if I had let you die if I could have helped it". "I don't blame you Seba, I thank you in fact for saving my life, I...I just find difficult to believe that my friends and family are lost to me forever". "Not nessicarily Larten my friend, you have learned much of what I would normally would have to teach my assitants...", Seba trailed off into silence. "That is it" he declared, "I will teach you how to feed, that is all you need to know survive in the immediate. You then can stay here in your own town. I will need to re-arange some things to suit this change of events. I will return here in about 30 days from now. Until then you may stay here to bid your kin a farewell". Larten thought this over in his mind for a while. It seemed like a smart, benifial plan for both him and Seba. "Thank you" Larten replied simply. Seba clasped a hand on Larten shoulder and said "I understand how hard this must be Larten, becoming a Vampire is always hard, especially in such a hastly manner". Larten didn't know what to say so he simply nodded. "Why was that purple skinned man attacking you tonight" asked Larten. "That purple skinned man was the vampaneze I told you about. He had heard a vampire was in this town and he hunted me out. He wished to challenge me to a fight to the death. I oblieged". So why did he spare you? replied Larten. "He spared my life because you were injured by his blade. He only wished to fight me, not a bystander. The vampaneze are honorable". Larten didn't fully understand the logic behind that but understood enough. "So what do we do know Seba?" asked Larten. Seba got a gleam in his eyes and spoke with a grin, "Now we go to feed!".........  
  
*********************************************** 


End file.
